1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to oxygen generation devices and more particularly to a chemical-generation, portable device usable by a patient or individual at home or in an emergency situation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oxygen generation devices are known in the art, however, they are either large, cumbersome, and difficult to use, necessitating that they be used in a medical office or hospital. Alternatively means of a size that can be used by a patient, such as high pressure oxygen cylinders are expensive, difficult to transport, and present an explosive or fire hazard.